Fireworks Festival and Patriotic Party
Tiny Village has created awesome new exclusive decorations and brought back fan favorites from the past to help celebrate the nation's birthday! Prepare for the 4th of July with all new and exclusive items! 2014 Festivities We have a new modal for the 2014 festivities! Transition: Ended right on schedule (Tueday July 8th, 2014) and transitioned into the return of the Crystal Gargoyle. 2013 Festivities Three new exlusive decorations were introduced Saturday June 29th, 2013 just in time to prepare for the 4th of July! Available until Tuesday July 9th. Sadly, no matching decorations have been created for our Canadian neighbors to the North, and their pending Canada Day celebrations. Send in the Mounties! The three new items are offered for direct purchase by tapping the mallet, and selecting the Fireworks Festival Icon. Here is a screenshot of the three new Independence Day themed items. These have been offered by direct purchase - so there is no need to play a mini game like Crates. Just directly buy 'em for crystals if you want 'em. Fireworks Festival Theme Recall With Independance Day just around the corner all villages have started their celebrations two days early! Challenge The challenges for the recall theme are the same as the initial offering of the theme. Let's get this challenge started! Step 1: Build 2 Barricades and 2 Village Flags (old ones work) Step 2: '''Build 1 Village Float or a Rupert/Regina Balloon * Previous versions of the Rupert Balloon will not complete this step. Status of the Regina Balloon is unconfirmed at this point. '''Step 3: Build a Parade Shop Step 4: '''Build a Dino Float '''Step 5: '''Complete 1 Foam Hand Recipe, 1 Parade Horn Recipe, and 1 Parade Flag Recipe '''Reward: '''For Steps 1 - 4 the reward is 400 coins and 400 XP each. Step 5 rewards '''5 crystals and 400 XP To keep you motivated, here's a snapshot of that awesome 5-crystal reward! Decorations What better way to start the festivities than with an awesome fireworks display?! Available in five eye-popping colors! Fireworks: Yes! These are animated! Village Parade Flags: '''Celebrate your favorite village flags by flying a flag in their honor! Choice of five different flags. '''Parade Barricades: Before the parade starts, we'll need to barricade off some streets for our floats! Safety first! Dino Parade Floats: Enter your biggest and best brontosaurus on one of these awesome parade floats! Village Parade Float: Featuring the Magic Rock! Character Parade Balloons: '''Featuring Regina and Rupert! '''Note: All three dino floats are available, even the coin one, (orange), but you need to select the Decorations tab, and navigate through all your decorations. For some reason, the Dino Floats did not appear grouped under the Fireworks items in the 2014 offering. Mount Dinomore: '''Show your patriotic pride with this monumental sculpture! Features portraits (left to right) of a famous Brontosaurus, Homalocephale, Topsy and a Raptor. '''American Flag: '''Show your patriotic fervor with this beautiful American Flag! '''Color Tiles: '''Available in seven eye-popping colors! Each diamond-shaped tile, has a small 1 footprint to allow fine details, costs just 100 coins and build in 5 seconds. Great for creating intricate designs, messages and color zones such as blue for a river. Available in '''black, blue, orange, purple, red, white and yellow. Stores Parade Shop Fireworks Shop: Only one of the three versions will be available in your shop. Lower-level villages can purchase one of these more affordable versions. Category:Themes